<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Cell by Cantatrice18</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22690531">The Cell</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cantatrice18/pseuds/Cantatrice18'>Cantatrice18</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic 2: The Sith Lords, Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture, Missing Scene, One Shot, Protectiveness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:08:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>355</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22690531</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cantatrice18/pseuds/Cantatrice18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Exile sees Visas' cell aboard the Ravager, and feels the darkness Nihilus has left behind.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Cell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The “cell” was larger than he’d imagined it. More like a suite, albeit a spare one. When Visas had talked about her enslavement, he’d always pictured the classic scene: one room, stark metal walls and floor, no furnishings save for perhaps a pile of rags in the corner. This place was far more livable, yet no less ominous, than the caricature of a cell in his mind. There was a darkness that clung to everything, from the sleek white table to the tattered hangings in the meditation chamber Darth Nihilus had so “kindly” provided. The bedroom was the worst – a scent of blood lingered in the air, whether physical or through the Force he did not know. Violence oozed from the walls, corrupting every inch of the place. He could hear distant screaming, a familiar voice begging, pleading for mercy—</p>
<p>“You’re shaking. I can feel it.”</p>
<p>The Exile jumped, surprised out of his dark reverie. Visas stood in the bedroom doorway, her hands clasped neatly in front of her. “I was . . . thinking,” the Exile explained clumsily. “About here. This place.”</p>
<p>“You were imagining it as I felt it,” Visas continued for him, pausing as he nodded confirmation. “You were thinking about what took place in these rooms. The darkness, the pain. You shouldn’t.”</p>
<p>“Visas,” the Exile began, not quite certain what he wanted to say.</p>
<p>“I’m alright,” Visas murmured quietly. “I wasn’t before, but I am now. Being here, with you, has brought me some measure of peace I didn’t expect.”</p>
<p>The Exile said nothing. He could not imagine anyone finding peace in this diseased, horrific place. It would take him a long time to rid himself of the images that flitted through his mind. The righteous anger he felt on her behalf threatened to rise to the surface, but he replaced it with images of Visas herself. So meek and calm, yet with a fierce will to survive that kept her strong. If Visas said she was at peace, he would have to believe her. </p>
<p>But in the battle that awaited them, he would make absolutely certain that Nihilus never, ever touched Visas again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>